Mocha Coffee
by L'uke-chan
Summary: Wooyoung knew he should have slept a bit before diving into the water fight with Taec yet now he couldn't just vanish the sun burns from his shoulders, well at least Nichkhun has got some burn lotion in his room. 2PM KhunYoung SMUT! Realistic! OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 2PM members. Nor Ok Taecyon, nor Lee Junho, nor Horvejkul Nichkhun, nor Jang Wooyoung. They are their own persons and do not belong to anybody. This is only a piece of my imagination. This NEVER happened (unless we do not know something *eyebrow wiggle*) and none of the phrases we're uttered by the 2PM members. Oh, you get the idea. This is just fan fiction. I only use the images created by the fan created couple KhunYoung.

Summary: _Wooyoung knew he should have slept a bit before diving into the water fight with Taec yet now he couldn't just vanish the sun burns from his shoulders, well at least Nichkhun has got some burn lotion in his room._

**Warning:** SMUT! So be careful, darlings, 'cause this is a bit of hardcore yaoi (boy x boy, boy love, BL). But really, quite traditional, no BDSM or anything like that, just simple enjoyable sex x33

A/N:Yo, ma lovely darlin's! Long time no see :DDD Well you can see that I'm back with smut as always yet it's a bit lame really, it doesn't have a plot-line x.x 'cause I just got severally annoyed, that all of the people on LJ (which I had tried for the first time eveeeer and it left a horrible impression, aaah, my lovely ! 333) always let the sex part for our imagination, well I just put my imagination on paper x3 keke. Hope you like *-* I just adore reviews, so be kind and leave one 33 Thank you for your time, Enjoy!

A/N: Btw, don't be scared to read even if you don't know the characters! It doesn't matter as! Just look up how they look (TOTAL SEX) - 2PM Nichkhun and Wooyoung :3 ! So yeah, ENJOY!

* * *

**Mocha Coffee Has Never Been So Dark**

_By L'uke-chan_

The white sandy beach, the never ending blue ocean, the gentle breeze and the scorching hot sun equals the perfect vacation after so many sleepless nights, the concerts, dozens and dozens of interviews, variety shows, crazy fan-meetings. A vacation from a schedule that had everything planned for them in minutes, never letting to take a break and just sleep.

Their Mangae after concluding that the group did work their asses off and were on the verge of psychotic breakdown decided to grant them the free week of simple pleasure of lounging in the beach, enjoying themselves without the constant buzz of fans and with a finally long awaited empty schedule.

Wooyoung sighed as he deeply inhaled the salty ocean air and stretched his tired muscles. Finally, a vacation they so longed for. His onyx eyes overlooked the private resort they were staying at and he could feel a smile lighting up his tired face.

"Hyung, this place is great!" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster in his tired state. The only answer he got was a long drawn out whistle from Taecyon in mirrored appreciation as the overgrown nerd speeded towards the ocean. Wooyoung's eyes widened as he noticed that Taek was already far in front of him, he puffed his cheeks and hollered after him.

"Yah, hyung!"

The petite Ssanti king started to run after Taecyon. "No fair! I wanna try the water first!" Wooyoung didn't even need a conscious thought anymore as his ang ang expression already formed on his face when he saw Taek reach the water first.

Wooyoung felt a shiver run down his spine as he also jumped into the water, the cold waves quickly drenching his whole body, of course with the help of Taek's uncontrollable splashing. Wooyoung glared at his hyung, a pout forming on his lips when he felt goose bumps appear all over his body.

"Wooyoung-ah, are you cold?" Taek asked amused in English perfectly knowing that Wooyoung didn't understand a thing he said.

Wooyoung in answer just glared at his hyung's horse like smile and with a high kick, he sent a huge splash towards Taecyon.

Taek spluttered as the cold water hit him in the face and with a joking glare he smiled menacingly at Wooyoung who was making stupid faces at him.

With a roar the water fight began.

Wooyoung could barely feel his body as he lay on the comfortable blanket, which was placed near the sea, so you could feel the fresh breeze caressing you from the ocean. Even if the petite dancer could barely feel his body after the hour long water fight, he was still perfectly aware of the blinding sun, which shinned evilly directly in his face.

With a guttural groan he turned around and lay down on his stomach. Wooyoung could only take small consolation that Taek was probably feeling the same as he was, in other words – completely and utterly drained. With a slight sigh of annoyance he contemplated whether it was a good idea for him and Taek to go to the beach exactly after arriving at the resort. All of the other members had gone to rest in their rooms for a bit as they had barely slept in several days, Wooyoung rolled his eyes at that as he himself was so excited about the ocean that he couldn't contain his exuberance no matter how tired he was. And Taek... well was Taek.

Wooyoung with a lot of effort slightly tilted his head and looked for the teeth monster. His eyes finally caught him lying farther to his right and a bit away from the ocean. Taek was curled up on a nearly identical blanket the Ssanti king was lying on yet he was hidden from the sun by the huge umbrella placed near the blanket.

Wooyoung didn't spare another glance at him and laid his tired head on the blanket. He could feel the shiver running down his spine. He was still numb from the icy water. Wooyoung shifted a bit and relaxed all of his muscles. The hot sun gently dried all of the water droplets on his back all along soothingly warming him up.

Wooyoung smiled in contentment. This was heaven.

* * *

"Aishhh."

The lithe dancer could see his ang ang expression in the mirror before him as he gently touched his shoulders.

Wooyoung looked distressed at the said shoulders. They were not the usual milk chocolate color. Oh no, they borderline red! His fingers gently trailed over them and Wooyoung had to fight back a shudder.

He pressed his fingers harder and with a sharp hiss, he quickly removed them, looking mournfully into the mirror before him.

It wasn't bad when he touched his shoulders lightly. He could feel the heat coming from them but it felt even sort of nice when he trailed his fingers over the burned places. Yet the moment he pressure got too hard, he finally remembered why he despised getting burned.

"Damn you, Taecyon," the small dancer gently cussed under his breath. Why didn't the large oaf wake him up? _'Because he was sleeping, douche bag.'_ His inner voice sarcastically replied. Wooyoung pouted annoyed. Today just wasn't his day.

He really didn't plan to get burned on the first day of vacation. The only plan he had was to relax and spend some quality time with his other group members. _'Member,'_ his inner voice slyly corrected.

Wooyoung could feel not only the heat on his shoulders but in his cheeks too.

Fine, maybe he did want to spend some alone time with a special member of their group…

The lithe dancer took the shirt he had earlier carelessly tossed on the laundry basket. He tightened his knuckles on the yellow material and froze when he looked in the mirror seeing his own onyx eyes.

It wasn't like he even liked his hyung in any special way. He could pride himself that he never looked when he dressed or posed half naked for their shoots.

'_Yeah right, and Channie hates bananas.'_

Wooyoung coughed in embarrassment and quickly dressed in the yellow T-Shirt, his eyes momentarily blinded by the sunny color.

So fine, maybe he did look a little bit. But it's not like he found him attractive or anything. His hyung was his best friend and he just loved spending time with him. Yeah, that's it. He just liked his hyung.

Wooyoung hissed when the T-shirt slid over his tender shoulders and tried to distract himself with the pain from his very annoying inner voice, who took great enjoyment in turning his words upside down.

Wooyoung took one lingering glance at the mirror and walked towards the door. The simple reply from his inner voice to his earlier statement still ringing in his head.

'_Liked him a lot.'_

Wooyoung silently finished the sentence as he closed the bathroom door after him, his eyes cast downwards.

'_He just liked his hyung. Liked him a lot more than he should have.'_

"Wooyoung-hyung! Where have you been?"

Wooyoung looked startled as Junho appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the little dancer felt himself stumble right into the closed bathroom door.

"I was just getting dressed. Where you searching for me?" He asked curiously as Junho looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Hyung, do you know what time is it?" Junho narrowed his eyes and Wooyoung had to bite back the urge to laugh. He loved when Junho did his magical act of making his eyes disappear. Yet seeing the annoyed expression, the lithe dancer contemplated the question seriously for a second, trying to guess what the time was.

With his head cocked to the side, he tried his best. "Am, 7pm?" He tried to ask in his cutest voice but by the click of Junho's tongue, he knew his attempt failed.

"It's half past eight, hyung! It's already supper time and we are all waiting for you to join us!"

Wooyoung ducked his head in embarrassment. Even if he was older than Junho by a year in this situation he seemed younger, far more younger, which made it even more embarrassing.

"Gaah, I'm sorry, Junho. I lost track of time," he bestowed his junior with his infamous pout and the ginger haired man calmed down.

"Hyung, don't do that again. Did you know how hard it was to keep Chansung from the food?" Junho asked exasperated.

Wooyoung laughed as they both descended the stairs into the living room. When they both stepped in, everyone turned to look at them and Wooyoung started to get shy from all of the attention.

With a slight bow he apologized for being so late.

"Youngie, come here! I saved you a seat!" A cheerful deep voice saved Wooyoung from further embarrassment as he glanced up to the one who called him.

Nichkhun was smiling at him as he patted the bean seat next to him. Wooyoung replicated that smile as he happily skipped towards the offered seat.

"Thanks, Khun-hyung," Wooyoung said with a small smile.

The blond singer laughed at him and hugged him with one arm. "Aaaaw. Anything for, Wooyoungie." Nichkhun said cheerfully yet his happy demeanor instantly changed as Wooyoung let out a pained hiss.

Nichkhun instantly let him go. "Wooyoung-ah, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned as he looked Wooyoung over, his chocolate eyes widening with worry. The other group members also stopped their activities to look with concern written on their faces at their group's baby.

Wooyoung turned to his hyung with an ang ang expression on his face. "I fell asleep on the beach today," the lithe boy said mournfully.

Nichkhun looked confused and Taek decided to clear the situation for him.

"What he means is, that he got sun burned from sleeping near the sea," Taek said in mid chew.

Nichkhun's eyes widened even more. "Wooyoung-ah, why didn't you tell me! I have some sun burn lotion in my room," he said disapprovingly.

Wooyoung pouted at his hyung. "I'm sorry…"

Nichkhun dropped his disapproving demeanor in a second and rewarded Wooyoung with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll apply it after dinner. So now eat."

Wooyoung felt the nervousness set in as he followed Nichkhun up to his room.

He tried to calm himself down as he bit his lower lip. It wasn't like it will be anything special. Nichkhun will just probably hand him the lotion and he'll be kicked out. _'That's is so completely unlikely, I'm ashamed you call yourself Khun's best friend,'_ the inner voice chided Wooyoung with the most disgusted voice it could manage. Wooyoung glared at the hardwood steps as he completely ignored the voice, which didn't even exist.

Yet the more daring side of him was nodding alongside the arrogant self-righteous inner voice and had enough cheek to proclaim that Wooyoung himself fervently hoped something would happen. Wooyoung shook his head, the stupid voice was so totally wrong, it couldn't be more wrong if it even tried. Wooyoung nodded mentally, finally satisfied with himself – yes, he didn't wish for anything to happen, not with Nichkhun. Wooyoung raised his eyes towards the blond before him.

Yeah, definitely not with Nichkhun…

Wooyoung's eyes trailed over the firm shoulders and the exposed arms. His eyes drank up all of the milky skin teasingly showed as the blond wore only a white classy T-Shirt. Unconsciously his captivated stare trailed down his hyung' lean back to his sexy bottom. His long legs were clad in tight jeans which left little for imagination. Wooyoung felt himself snap out of the daze as he heard his inner voice cackling in glee with never ending declarations of 'I told you so'. The lithe dancer felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he yet again glared at the hardwood floor beneath him.

"Yah, Wooyoung, are you coming?"

The boy in question shook his head as he was caught zoning out. "Sorry, hyung," he said as he hurriedly entered the room, finally tuning out the evil chuckles in his head while distractedly he closing the door behind him.

Nichkhun smiled at him, "Wait for a moment while I get the lotion, you can get your shirt off in the mean time." Nichkhun winked playfully at him and turned around, which Wooyoung found as a blessing as his hyung didn't see the flowers suddenly blooming on his cheeks, strangely enough there were no further comments from his inner voice.

Wooyoung tried to calm his speeding heart, which for a moment stopped working. Nichkhun's winks tend to do that to him. The Ssanti king shook his head in a faint attempt to clear it from the fog the blonde caused and grasped the bottom of his T-Shirt. But as he tried to pull it off, Wooyoung immediately hissed as the rough shirt material rubbed onto his tender shoulders. All other thoughts than how to get this damn shirt off without hurting himself more disappeared from his frenzied mind.

"Aish, stupid shirt," Wooyoung mumbled over the yellow fabric as he slowly tried to pull it over his head. With another hiss of pain he heard a slight disapproving sigh.

"Yah, Youngie. Let me help," Nichkhun said as he gently trailed his fingers over Wooyoung's arms in order to smoothly remove the T-Shirt.

Wooyoung froze the second he felt Nichkhun's fingers trailing over his skin. His whole body stiffened and he couldn't hold back the goose bumps that erupted all over his skin.

Nichkhun didn't seem to notice any of that as he continued to gently remove the T-Shirt.

"Here," the blond Thai tossed the offending material on a chair as he flashed a smile at the wide eyed boy before him "All done. It didn't hurt a bit, ne?"

Wooyoung could only dumbly shake his head as his eyes stayed glued to the Thai prince.

"Good," Nichkhun softly said and walked towards his bed. "Come here," he gently patted bed all along looking at Wooyoung.

The Ssanti king could feel his mind explode as various dirty thoughts filtered through his mind. On the spot he could think up dozens of naughty situations with Khun inviting him to his bed so with the precision of a professional gunman he shot his imagination in the forehead. Quickly and efficiently killing it.

The normally weightless feet felt like lead as he slowly walked towards Khun. Nichkhun still oblivious to his band mate's distress once again patted the seat before him. Wooyoung gingerly sat and flashed a smile at his hyung's face a light blush decorating his puffed cheeks.

The Thai prince slightly paused in his actions as he looked at his long time friend, who was shyly sitting on his bed, half naked with a small blush on his cheeks. Nichkhun could feel his eyes widening as he slowly looked over the image his younger member created.

Wooyoung was too embarrassed to be sitting half naked in front of his favorite hyung so he didn't notice the deep chocolate eyes trailing down his torso, taking in every bit of the enticing skin offered to him.

"Turn around, Wooyoungie."

Wooyoung also didn't notice the slight deepening of his hyung's voice as he did what was told.

The lithe dancer let out a hiss as he felt the cold lotion touch his shoulders. Nichkhun immediately stilled and with worried voice asked if he had hurt him.

"No, no, Khunnie. The cold just startled me." Wooyoung quickly explained and let out a small laugh to sooth his hyung's worry.

"Okey," Nichkhun said in English and continued to apply the lotion carefully even more carefully.

Wooyoung could feel the gentle fingers massaging the soothing lotion into his hot shoulders and he couldn't hold back the moan as he slightly leaned towards the Thai prince.

"Mm, Khunnie, so good," he said breathlessly as he enjoyed the attention his hyung bestowed him with. What Wooyoung didn't notice is the stilling of Nichkhun's hands as he let out that sinful moan, nor he noticed the seemingly far slower pace his hyung rubbed the lotion in after his breathless declaration. All Wooyoung noticed were the soft hands, which were gliding all over his shoulders, gently rubbing the lotion into his tender skin.

The petite dancer felt a shiver ran down his body as Nichkhun leisurely trailed his finger down his spine. Wooyoung felt as if he was on fire and the only thing that could possibly put out the flames was the cold lotion Nichkhun slowly (_teasingly, shamelessly_) massaged into his body.

Wooyoung arched his back as Nichkhun's hands trailed down his sides.

"Wooyoung-ah, do you like it?" The Thai prince whispered sensually into his ear or was it only Wooyoung's imagination coming back from the dead. Nichkhun yet again gently trailed down Wooyoung's bare sides and the younger teen nearly mewled.

"Khun-hyung…" Wooyoung couldn't concentrate enough to formulate an answer to his hyung's question without sounding too pleased and aroused.

Wooyoung didn't notice that the touches were getting more longer, intimate. He didn't notice that Nichkhun has inched closer to him. He didn't notice the soft moans coming out of his own mouth nor the hands getting more daring with each sound he made.

"Yah, Youngie, turn around."

Woozoung's mushy brain could barely comprehend his hyung's order. He slightly shook his head to get some semblance of order in it. _'Turn around?'_ Wooyoung already felt as if he was burning and he couldn't imagine what would happen if his hyung continued to massage him like he had.

Wooyoung let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a second. Even if it was tearing him apart to say such words, he knew he should before he did something he will truly regret in the long run.

"Yah, Khun-hyung… I only burned my shoulders so it's ok now."

Wooyoung felt as Nichkhun froze behind him, the gentle hands just centimeters away from his skin before the Thai prince followed through the motion and softly put his hands on Wooyougn's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Wooyoung-ah. If I rub the lotion into your whole chest it will not burn as easily. This lotion hydrates the skin."

Wooyoung's eyes widened and he bit his lip in nervousness. _'How will I get out of this now without being rude…?'_

The lithe dancer laughed nervously. "I think I can reach my chest, so there is no need for hyung to bother." Wooyoung was perfectly aware of the fingers gently tapping an unknown rhythm onto his shoulders.

"Youngie, my hands are already all lotion-like and this thing is pretty expensive so it'll be a shame to wash it. So turn around."

Wooyoung felt his face pale as the gentle hands left his shoulders and his hyung patiently waited for him to turn around.

The lithe dancer was aware that his heartbeat slowed down as he turned to face his hyung and when their eyes finally met, Wooyoung could swear his heart stopped beating for a second.

Nichkhun was smiling cheerily as he always did, but that smile somehow seemed more fake as it didn't reflect his hyung's eyes, which were not their usual mocha color but far more dark and Wooyoung couldn't tear his own eyes away from them.

The younger teen could feel his whole body shuddering as his hyung slowly looked him over. Wooyoung could feel his stare trailing down his skin leaving a scorching trail in the wake and the Ssanti king had to wonder whether he really didn't burn his chest as it was currently emitting far more heat than his shoulders were.

Wooyoung let out a shaky breath as he finally glanced away from the Thai prince and looked down at the bed. The smaller teen felt his face burn as he saw Nichkhun gently squeezing a fair amount of lotion into his hand.

'_Oh, God…'_ The Ssanti king nearly bit off his tongue in order not to let out any sounds as he felt Nichkhun's cold hands touching his chest.

Wooyoung screwed his eyes shut and turned his face to the side in hopes that it will help him control himself a bit more if he didn't see the Thai prince.

Nichkhun's rubbing motions slowed down even more and Wooyoung fervently tried to control his breathing so his chest wouldn't move so much.

As the cold lotion filled hand gently touched his nipple Wooyoung couldn't help the mewl that escaped his dry lips. Wooyoung felt as Nichkhun's hand stilled for a moment and the lithe dancer knew that his face now resembled a tomato so he just tried killing himself with twisting his neck off by making his face look at his back. Not that it worked, so the Ssanti king just settled looking somewhere to his far far right and trying not to see Nichkhun who had resumed to rub the lotion without further comments.

Wooyoung was perfectly aware of his heart pounding like crazy and he could only beg in his mind that maybe in some one in a billion chance Nichkhun didn't notice it.

Wooyoung let out a hiss as Nichkhun touched his stomach, the cold hands making him shiver and without thinking further he glanced at his hyung for making such a sudden move.

That was a grave mistake on Wooyoung's part.

As their eyes connected, Wooyoung felt his breath leave him. Nichkhun´s gaze was so intense, his stare so sweltering and his eyes so captivating Wooyoung had trouble remembering how to breathe.

The hands rubbing the lotion never faltered as they gazed at each other and the smaller boy felt his body heating up even more.

Wooyoung was exceptionally conscious of the soft fingers trailing all over his torso, his sensitivity reaching the top levels. Yet his eyes never left Nichkhun´s, who kept gazing at him with his dark mocha eyes.

Wooyoung released a surprised moan as Nichkhun sensually rubbed his other nipple, the skin around it. For a second he closed his eyes and arched into the sinful hands, completely forgetting who he was with.

The moment he re-opened them, his dazed eyes connected with Nichkhun. And Wooyoung felt his face heat up as the dark, immoral eyes gazed at him. The cheerful smile was replaced by an alluring smirk as it played on the Thai prince´s lips as the sinful hands continued massaging the lithe body before him. Playing with him.

Wooyoung felt those hands temptingly crawling up his collar bone. One hand reaching to enclose his neck as the other slowly trailed down. Wooyoung gasped as the fingers gently brushed over his belly button and he fisted his hands into the sheet for some balance.

The smaller boy felt the same fingers stilling and then suddenly he was wrenched towards the alluring body before him as warm lips covered his own in a hard kiss.

Wooyoung literally felt his mind explode as Nichkhun kissed him. His whole body froze as he felt those sinful lips moving over his own. He was aware of one of Nichkhun's hands on his neck as the Thai prince forced him to move forward, the other hand encircling his waist and with surprising strength jerking him to tumble towards Nichkhun.

Wooyoung felt on fire as their chests touched and his mind was so dizzy he thought he was going to faint. Nichkhun suddenly backtracked and let Wooyoung take in a few gulps of precious air yet as it seemed he had no thoughts of stopping as he once again captured Wooyoung´s lips before he even closed them.

Nichkhun used the opportunity and slyly slipped his tongue into the hot cavern. Wooyoung moaned as their tongues touched and he leaned forward wanting to taste more of the Thai prince. The said prince feeling that slightly lifted him and tugged him nearer. So Wooyoung was straddling him, their chests bumping into each other as Nichkhun wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's thin waist.

Wooyoung couldn´t think as he was intensely kissed by Nichkhun. The Thai´s tongue doing wonderful things in his mouth. They started a battle of dominance, Wooyoung wrestling the hot muscle inside his mouth with little to no success as Nichkhun quickly took over, slightly growling into his mouth for disobedience.

Nichkhun mapped every corner of his younger member´s mouth, already addicted to the taste and to the sounds Wooyoung kept making. He gripped the lithe teen tighter and felt his own body heating up with the friction the two of them made.

Nichkhun ran his tongue over the younger teen´s teeth and then over his supple lips. Nichkhun couldn´t resist taking the bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently on it as his hands trailed all over the body presented to him.

Wooyoung wound his arms around his hyung, one fisting into his hair and the other grabbing the side of his shirt. He mewled lustfully as Nichkhun let his bottom lip out with a slight plop and continued kissing him on the neck. Leaving open mouthed kisses, his tongue licking every crevice he found.

Wooyoung lifted the T-shirt Nichkhun wore, his hands finally touching the creamy skin he had dreamt so long about. Wooyoung didn´t want to think about what was happening, he didn´t want to realize this was all a dream because Nichkhun felt so real against him (_he trailed his fingers over the lean back muscles_), felt so hard against him (_he rolled his hips and pressed their erections together_).

Nichkhun let out a deep moan as he felt Wooyoung rolling his hips, his small hand seductively touching his back.

The Thai prince raised his eyes and looked directly into Wooyoung´s, which made the smaller teen feel even hotter as his hyung gazed at him with his dark (_sinful_), lustful eyes. Wooyoung unconsciously let out a moan as Nichkhun continued to stare at him with such a gaze.

The Thai prince could feel his pants getting tighter as the smaller teen let out another wanton moan, all hot and bothered because of him. Because of HIM. Nichkhun growled darkly and with a sudden move he captured the smaller boy´s arms in his hands and pushed him onto the bed.

His dark eyes looked over the lithe body lying under him and he knew there was no longer a chance of them (of **him**) stopping. He let a small smirk play on his lips as he watched the panting boy, his eyes darkening with desire.

With a slow movement, he let the hands go. He got more comfortable in straddling the boy. And with a grace of a predator he seductively removed his T-Shirt all along perfectly aware of the heated gaze following his every move, he felt the onyx eyes drinking up the sight of the revealed skin, which turned on Nichkhun immensely.

As he discarded the white material he let his hands grip the narrow hips of his junior. Nichkhun smirked at Wooyoung and slowly trailed the hands from his hips onto the bare skin. He dragged his palms over the chest, leaning over the smaller boy till he was face to face to him.

Wooyoung could only stare wide eyed at the show his senior displayed for him. He felt his lips open unconsciously as Nichkhun drew closer to him. When the Thai prince was face to face to him, Wooyoung involuntary felt his lips murmur his hyung´s name.

"Nichkhun…"

Wooyoung only saw for a second as his hyung´s eyes vastly darkened before Nichkhun claimed his mouth. The Prince didn´t bother to ask for permission as he forcefully entered the younger teen´s mouth making Wooyoung moan in pleasure.

Nichkhun´s right hand cupped the dancer´s face as he deepened the kiss. He slightly turned his head to have better access as he licked the inside of Wooyoung´s mouth.

Wooyoung moved his hands to grab onto Nichkhun´s shoulders. Only the feeling of those muscled arms sent a wave of heat down his body. The lithe dancer moaned into Nichkhun´s mouth and enticed the other´s tongue into a seductive play.

Wooyoung trailed his hands all over the lean torso, feeling the hard muscles flexing under his fingers. He teasingly dragged his nails all over the smooth chest feeling the other shudder above him. Wooyoung was so turned on, he didn´t even think before rolling his hips into the other.

They broke the kiss as both moaned from the tantalizing contact. Nichkhun leaning back, his hands on the sides of Wooyoung´s head. Nichkhun turned his dark, sinful gaze onto Wooyoung and rolled his hips in response to the dancer´s earlier daring action.

Wooyoung moaned and arched his back, the feeling of that lustful gaze driving him crazy. The touching of their bare chests sent them both moaning and Nichkhun yet again rolled his hips, crashing their erections together in one sinful movement.

Wooyoung felt like he was loosing it. Losing control over his own body as he mewled with every action Nichkhun teased him with.

The Thai prince crawled downwards, his hands no longer beside Wooyoung´s head but on the smaller teen´s jean zipper.

Wooyoung turned his wide eyes to Nichkhun who´s own eyes borderline black watched him. The Thai prince smirked slowly at him and teasingly dragged the zipper down while fully straddling the dancer´s legs.

Wooyoung felt his breathe leave him as he watched Nichkhun. The blood was pounding in his ears and he could only wonder amazed how he hadn´t had a heart attack. The dancer licked his dry yet bruised lips as he watched Nichkhun trailing his fingers near his waistband before hooking his fingers under the elastic band.

Nichkhun´s smirk widened as he slowly dragged down the jeans and boxers from the wide-eyed boy. Nichkhun slightly shifted so he could remove the offending material completely.

Wooyoung kicked what was left of the jeans and boxers as a slight distraction from Nichkhun who was eying him lustfully. Wooyoung felt his face heat up as he felt the scorching gaze trail all over his body, so slowly, so shamelessly.

Nichkhun couldn´t hold back as he lightly touched the dancer´s hip, dragging his touch along the lean leg. Nichkhun felt the desire deepen. He gently got of Wooyoung and stood on the ground his eyes never leaving the onyx gaze.

Wooyoung could only stare yet again as the Thai prince put on a show for him. The alluring Thai did a move from one of their dances. He seductively wiped his hand over his open mouth, then dragged that palm all over his nude chest finally stopping on the zipper yet only for a second as he pulled it down, revealing his dark blue boxers.

Wooyoung felt drops of sweat forming on his neck and chest as he watched the fiery act.

Nichkhun continued to seductively dance while removing his jeans and boxers, his chest glistening from the heat. He never let Wooyoung´s gaze to be distracted, he wanted him to only concentrate on him and him only. To think of only him, to listen to only him, to moan for only **him**. Nichkhun´s dark eyes pierced Wooyoung´s and the other felt captivated by the sight before him.

Nichkhun put his right knee on the bed, his hands beside Wooyoung´s body. He lifted his other leg and put it beside the dancer´s leg, his right leg quickly copying the movements. The moment Nichkhun straddled the smaller teen, the Thai prince quickly moved up and captured Wooyoung´s lips into a deep hard kiss.

Wooyoung felt his body responding to Nichkhun´s nude one.

The dancer lifted his left hand and fisted it into the blond locks before him, his right hand coming to cup the handsome face, as they deepened the kiss.

Wooyoung arched his back wanting for their bodies to touch as much as possible, the action drawing out a light growl from the man above him, who in response crushed their bare erections together, sending jolts of pleasure coursing all over their bodies.

The dancer, who was completely lost in the passion failed to notice as Nichkhun masterfully managed with one hand to squeeze a light amount of lotion into the said hand.

The thing he did notice were the long cold fingers circling his virgin hole. Wooyoung broke the kiss and gasped.

Nichkhun however didn't let him get distracted, to get second thoughts. He sinfully trailed his tongue from the bruised lips to the long chocolate neck, just waiting to be marked. He left a butterfly trail of hot kisses on the dancer's jaw, then continued leaving the trail on his fragile neck. He gently sucked on the skin there, slightly biting the wet skin, making Wooyoung instantly forget about the fingers only letting him concentrate on Nichkhun's skillful tongue.

The Thai prince feeling his junior has forgot about the fingers, he deftly entered one of them into the tight hole and felt himself falter from the tight, velvet walls surrounding his finger. He could only imagine how they would feel surrounding his member. Nichkhun deeply growled in his throat and bit hard on the skin he was sucking on.

Wooyoung felt like melting from the heat. He could feel the foreign presence in his body swirl awkwardly yet he couldn't only focus on that as Nichkhun bit his neck. Wooyoung arched into the toned body above him, the pain and pleasure mixing together in one tantalizing drink.

Nichkhun knew he had broken the skin as he felt the tangy metallic flavor of blood enter his mouth and he couldn't help himself as his lips formed into a dark smirk, his tongue seductively licking the red liquid from the wound. He felt the younger boy quivering under him, he could feel the hand enthrallingly fisting his blond locks neither pulling him closer, nor shoving him away. He felt the dancer's other hand gripping his shoulder as he arched his lithe body into his own. Nichkhun delivered another kiss to the wounded spot and at the same time added another finger into the tight hole.

Wooyoung felt another foreign presence enter his body as he had already been used to the first one. He didn't let it alarm him as he perfectly knew what was happening. He hadn't dreamt entirely innocent dreams of his hyung. So even if it was his first time doing it with somebody, he knew what to expect.

The dancer tried to relax his body and as a distraction he trailed his right hand down Nichkhun's abdomen, his nails gently scratching the toned, glistering chest.

Wooyoung felt Nichkhun stop kissing his neck for a moment as he shifted his body as not to straddle the dancer but to kneel between his legs as he lightly shoved them apart. Wooyoung getting the idea spread his legs wider to comply with him.

The dancer instantly sensed as the Thai prince started to get up. So Woyoung in a desperate attempt to not let the Prince see him so exposed tried to distract him. His thoughts were scattered enough as he felt Nichkhun making scissoring motions with his fingers, but he tried his best as he leaned towards Nichkhun and leisurely licked the long creamy neck presented for him.

The dancer felt as Nichkhun shuddered above him, the action daring him to continue. Wooyoung slyly trailed his tongue all along the long neck, tasting the sweat droplets gathered there as the fingers on the blonde's chest gently tweaked the rosy nipple.

The Thai prince let out a deep, drawn out moan as his junior teased with his sinful exploits. His dark eyes closed in pleasure as he felt the other hand fisting more firmly in his hair, massaging the skin there. As compensation he let another long finger join the others in stretching the younger teen.

Wooyoung gasped as he felt three fingers moving in side him, the feeling was strange a bit painful at first and the lithe dancer had difficulty in trying to keep his actions not faltering.

The smaller teen continued to nibble the long neck presented to him, he yet again trailed his tongue all along the neck and then slightly backed away and blew on the slick spot never forgetting to tease the pert rosy nipples with his slightly shaking hand.

Nichkhun snapped his eyes open as a wave of electricity burned his body. His dark eyes gazed at the body pressed to him and he growled, a deep ferocious growl, which made his chest rumble and Wooyoung to slightly falter in his teasing.

The Thai Prince masterfully quickly found the slight bump which signified the discovery of Wooyoung's prostate and gently, agonizingly gently brushed his fingers over it.

Wooyoung didn't quite understand what Nichkhun just did, he couldn't even process one sensible thought as a wave of electricity shot at his nerves, which were already on high volume. Wooyoung could feel his arms start to shake so he wrapped them around Nichkhun's neck for balance and hid his face in the nape of the long creamy neck.

The dancer couldn't catch his breath as his hyung yet again pushed his long fingers into that spot, which made him dizzy with pleasure. He moaned, his hot breath fanning Nichkhun's neck as his body pressed closer to his hyung.

Both boys felt like they were on the verge of exploding, the feelings just rushed at them, never letting them take even a second long break.

Nichkhun bit his bottom now red and bruised lip in order to get even the tiniest control back to him as Wooyoung kept pressing his body into his, their members rubbing at each other's nude bodies while the smaller teen softly, with his breathless voice kept moaning into his ear, practically teasing him with his every move, touch, sound, creating the most sinfully erotic image Nichkhun ever had the pleasure of seeing.

At the same time, the Thai prince understood, he could no longer tempt their bodies like that otherwise they won't last and Nichkhun had every intention if coming only when he was deep buried into the little vixen under him.

So the blonde slowly removed his fingers while Wooyoung feeling the action mewled in disappointment and pressed himself harder into Nichkhun.

Yet that lasted for a few seconds as the Thai prince quickly wiped his fingers into the blanket and then proceeded to remove Wooyoung's arms from his neck, pushing the boy firmly on the bed. He slammed the dancer's arms near his head and hungrily kissed him.

Wooyoung just as feverishly kissed him back, their tongues battled for dominance, for another taste of the flavor they were already addicted to.

Nichkhun, after vigorously showing who the one in charge here was broke the kiss and leaned back.

Wooyoung could feel the stir of excitement mixed with fear rising in his stomach as he saw Nichkhun squeezing a fair amount of lotion in his hand before moving to put it on his member. Wooyoung's mouth went dry at the sight and he didn't even think before moving up and placing his hands over Nichkhun's.

The dancer could feel the Thai's dark eyes staring at him yet he couldn't force himself to look up, his gaze was probably permanently attached to the silky member in his small hands. Wooyoung felt his face heat up as he lightly stroked the hard, leaking member.

In his fantasy it never was so erotic, so sinful and immoral. Wooyoung perfectly knew that Nichkhun was arrogant, deceptive, possessive and sly – his nature was dark yet at the same time so heavenly, it took your breath away. Wooyoung knew from the start that liking his hyung wouldn't do any good for him. Because once Nichkhun captures you, he doesn't let go.

Yet at the same time as he shakily oiled the pulsing member, he knew he didn't care. Because Nichkhun was Nichkhun, and Wooyoung long ago admitted to himself that he liked his hyung, his wicked personality most of all.

Wooyoung let out a shaky breath as he finally understood that there was no coming back. He lightly squeezed Nickhun's member and then felt as Nichkhun took his one hand in his own and gently held it.

Wooyoung raised his eyes to his hyung, who was looking at him with his smoldering stare.

Nichkhun felt Wooyoung's nervousness through his body reactions. The shaking hands, the trembling breaths. So he tried his best to concentrate and for a moment he tried to ignore the innocent small hands on his member as he reached out to the dancer.

Nichkhun gently pressed his lips to Wooyoung's, when the dancer finally raised his head. He didn't rush anything, he took the plump bottom lip in his mouth and gently sucked on it, willing to relax Wooyoung. After a few seconds, he felt the change as the lithe dancer clutched his hand and softly moaned into his mouth.

The Thai prince released the bruised lip and trailed his tongue on it. Spicing up the gentleness.

Nichkhun slightly leaned towards Wooyoung, his lips near his left ear. The blonde normally didn't bother asking as he already knew the answer. Yet now he also knew that though he hadn't taken Woo's first kiss, the dancer was still a virgin and Nichkhun felt a slight stir of nervousness in his gut for the reply he was about to receive.

Nichkhun's labored breath ghosted on his skin and Wooyoung shivered from all of the feelings.

"Wooyoung… are you completely sure about this?" Nichkhun felt each syllable he muttered pierce his skin and he mentally winced, he for once, didn't know what he would do if he were rejected. He was barely in control as it is… and stopping was the last thing on his mind.

Wooyoung froze for a second when he heard the breathless question murmured into his ear and he couldn't for himself believe his hyung was asking him that.

"Babo Nichkhun, do you even have to ask," Wooyoung shook his head in disbelief before grinning and claiming his hyung's lips in a fiery kiss, his hand gripping the hot member as he firmly stroked it, his nervousness now thrown out of the window.

Nichkhun could only reincorporate the grin as his hand found Wooyoung's neglected member and he deeply kissed his younger friend.

The Thai prince swallowed Wooyoung's moans as he stroked the member with one hand. His other hand removed the small eager hand from his own straining member.

Wooyoung let Nichkhun's member go with a slight disappointment as he immensely enjoyed feeling that silk soft skin under his inexperienced fingers yet he couldn't wallow in disappointment with Nichkhun doing such wonderful things to his body.

The long fingers gripping his leaking member felt like heaven's touch for Wooyoung as he laid down on his back, Nichkhun pushing him down with one hand.

The dancer shivered in anticipation as he felt something big and hard poking his anus in reflex Wooyoung tensed up and the stroking hand left his member.

Nichkhun put his left hand on Wooyoung's thigh.

"Shh… Calm down, Wooyoungie, and relax."

Nichkhun rubbed the thigh as he waited for the dancer to relax.

Wooyoung forced his body to relax and stop being silly with his dumb reflexes. With a blush on his face he nodded towards Nichkhun, who was watching him with his smoldering stare.

The Thai prince wasted no time after the given green light and gently pushed into Wooyoung.

Nichkhun had to bit his lip in order to control himself and not just shove himself deep into the tight, hot cavern and just proceeded to pound the boy senseless.

Nichkhun knew he had bit through his lip as the tangy liquid invaded his mouth yet he could care less about that. With labored breaths, he tried to steady his breathing. After a few more seconds, he could let himself believe for a moment that he glued some of his shattered control back.

The Thai's prince deep dark eyes gazed at Wooyoung and Nichkhun yet again tried to keep his control from exploding to billions of pieces.

Wooyoung looked absolutely delicious.

Yes, Nichkhun had thought about Wooyoung in a sexual way before. Youngie had that molestable aura around him so it was hard not to imagine him panting underneath you. He could bet other members would agree on that. Yet never had his short fickle fantasies progressed into this.

Reality was never so addicting.

Nichkhun unconsciously licked his slightly bleeding lip.

The moment the Thai prince was fully sheathed in him Wooyoung arched towards him in a movement to try to banish the pain. 'Not that it worked,' fleetingly flashed through the dancer's mind as Wooyoung turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut.

Ignoring the pain was the best technique the lithe dancer could think up.

"Woo."

The gentle murmur of his name let Wooyoung blissfully forget the pain as he could concentrate on Nichkhun's concerned voice which was laced with far more feelings than just worry for his well-being.

"Are you okay?" Nichkhun would be the first one to point out that it was a stupid and slightly pointless question when he perfectly knew that the younger teen was a virgin and it did hurt quite a bit yet he couldn't stop his lips from asking because as fuckable as Wooyoungie looked right now, those tightly shut eyes were a thing Nichkhun didn't like one bit.

The Thai's left hand cradled Wooyoung's face and turned it towards him.

"Woo, look at me."

A direct order from his hyung was never something Wooyoung would ignore, nor could he ignore the soft hand on his blushing face and there was just no possible way he could ever tune out his hyung's charming husky voice, so with the issued order, Wooyoung slowly opened his onyx eyes while the ghastly pain was already transforming to just sharp tingles and shocks.

As Wooyoung's glistening eyes met Nichkhun's smoldering stare, the younger teen could only faintly feel his lips moving and forming the one world which like a falling domino card caused a chain of events.

"Move."

Nichkhun didn't need to be told twice as he could see in Youngie's eyes, that his stubbornness wasn't the thing he lost even in the throes of passion. With a slight grunt, Nichkhun gently pulled out, careful not to hurt the smaller teen. The Thai prince bit his lip in order to distract himself, because it became harder and harder to control the urge to just deeply shove himself hard into Wooyoung's tight virgin ass. With one calming breath, Nichkhun closed his dark eyes and gently thrust into Wooyoung, his both hands securing their places on the smaller teen's hips.

A few more of such slow, agonizingly slow thrusts, Nichkhun was borderline of going crazy, the calming breaths were no longer helping neither was the nonstop demand of his libido to just pound the smaller teen into the bed - fast and harsh.

So when Wooyoung tightly wrapped his legs around the Thai's torso it came as a startling surprise and the unexpected tug from Wooyoung sent Nichkhun nearly tumbling on him, which of course ended the series of slow thrusts as Nichkhun accidentally shoved himself just as his libido demanded – fast and harsh.

They both moaned from the contact. Their heaving chests were touching as they set up the fast rhythm.

Deep, hard, fast, lustful, shameless – it was all and so much more.

Wooyoung had one of his hands in the Thai's prince silky blond hair as he fisted the locks in a ferocious grasp while his other was clutching the pale shoulder, the nails leaving light moon cresses on the glistening skin. Wooyoung couldn't feel anything else but Nichkhun; his scent – spiky and fresh, his voice – husky and deep, his smirk – dark and promising, his eyes – lustful and shameless, his body – unblemished and perfect… Wooyoung never experienced these feelings. His body felt so hot as if it was on fire. His nerves were shocked by the most pleasurable tingles with each thrust Nichkhun delivered. Wooyoung felt enamored and as his eyes met Nichkhun's, he knew he was devoured by him.

Nichkhun knew he was getting addicted, by each thrust into that hot, tight cavern and by each sound Woo's supple bruised lips let out; he was falling deeper and deeper. He gazed upon that sinfully innocent body, that torso (_Nichkhun ran his right hand over his chest as he deeply pushed himself into the younger teen_) was so small, so fragile looking yet sculptured so beautifully Nichkhun felt his breath hitch. That face, that embodiment of corrupted innocence was so tempting, Nichkhun felt himself lean down, his eyes holding Wooyoung's stare captive. He seductively trailed his tongue over those bruised lips and he felt Wooyoung arch into him, making his thrusts deeper.

The Thai let out a deep moan and reached with his right hand down, quickly finding what he was looking for. Nichkhun fisted Wooyoung's neglected straining member in his right hand, pumping it with the exact timing of his thrusts.

Wooyoung shivered as he felt Nichkhun's hand on his length. The pleasure was too much. He could feel Nichkhun's labored breaths on his lips as their faces were inches apart. The beads of sweat rolling down Nichkhun's temple were so arousing; Wooyoung didn't even think when his tongue slipped out to catch the little droplets, which were now near the Thai's lips.

Wooyoung barely processed the saltiness when Nichkhun let out a dark growl and slightly turned his head catching the younger teen's lips in a bruising vicious kiss.

Nichkhun felt himself being closer and closer to his climax and for a measly second in the far corners of his mind he felt unbearably sad, because he didn't want this to end, not ever.

Nichkhun thrust himself even harder, all of his thrusts perfectly hitting Wooyoung's prostate all along making the younger teen sinfully moan and mewl into the kiss and at the same time the sounds firing up Nichkhun even more.

Wooyoung felt himself losing it. Nichkhun's sinful grasp on his member with the mind-blowing thrusts and the deep-throated kiss were all too much for the younger teen to handle.

Wooyoung broke the kiss and hid his face into Nichkhun's shoulder.

"Aah…. Uhn. Khun-haaaa, I .. mm… cominnnnngh.."

Nichkhun felt himself smirk as he fastened his pace.

"Scream my name. Scream my name, Woo."

Wooyoung felt the pressure build up and he could no longer hold on. He felt his back arch as his eyes rolled over, only one word leaving his mouth in a long drown out moan.

"Nichkhuuuuunnngh."

Wooyoung never climaxed so hard in his life. The pleasure was so euphoric, that for a moment his whole body felt numb.

Along with the orgasm, his inner walls clenched around the Thai's length, making it so tight Nichkhun felt his eyes widen as the same pressure was building up in his lower stomach too. Woo's husky moan and such enticing expression on his innocent face sent Nichkhun into a state, where he forgot what control was, his deep thrusts into that tight cavern felt like heaven yet Nichkhun felt that he won't last any longer. With a final thrust he climaxed, finally understanding why the French called orgasms – La petite mort (_little death_). Nichkhun felt his heart stop – the pleasure was overwhelming, borderline dangerous.

The Thai felt his arms quivering and he could no longer support himself, so he gently laid on Wooyoung. He could feel the younger teen's erratic heartbeat as Wooyoung unwrapped his legs and turned his face to Nichkhun, nuzzling his cheek as they both tried to control their breathing.

It was silent except for their harsh breathing and pounding hearts. Nichkhun could feel himself getting a bit drowsy, so with that signal he knew it was time to clean up a little. He gently pulled himself out of Wooyoung, they both softly moaned from the action and Nichkhun had to yet again harden his control strings because Wooyoung looked oh so tempting with that content after sex look. The Thai bit his lip to stop a smile from breaking out.

Nichkhun sat up and took the shirt he had earlier thrown on the bed and wiped his hands with it, then he continued to wipe his body of all of the evidence of their fun, Nichkhun felt a smirk tugging his lips. After he felt himself being somewhat clean, he proceeded to clean Youngie, who was still in a near sleeping state, drowsily looking what Nichkhun was doing.

When Nichkhun was satisfied with both of their states, he tossed the dirtied T-Shirt somewhere on the floor near his other clothes. The Thai gently took Wooyoung in his arms and tenderly propped him a bit farther up the bed, so they could lie together comfortably.

Wooyoung yawned and sprawled all over Nichkhun, laying his head on the pale chest while the Thai wrapped his arms around the teen's thin waist after he had placed a thin blanket over their legs.

The younger teen felt that he would soon fall asleep, because Nichkhun was overly comfortable and warm, even his favorite pillow was never this comfortable. Wooyoung closed his onyx eyes and his breathing evened. It was silent.

"Woo," Nichkhun silently murmured, lazily drawing something on the younger teen's back, "you do know that now, you're mine."

Wooyoung felt his eyes slightly opening as he listened to Nichkhun's husky voice. He didn't phrase it like a question, it was a statement and Wooyoung knew that he wouldn't dare to challenge it. Not that he wanted to, he didn't care about defending himself, that he was nobody's, that he didn't belong to anyone, because he wanted to be Nichkhun's. He wanted for the Thai to claim him… Wooyoung knew his eyes were fully open now as he waited for Nichkhun to continue.

"And I'm not letting you go." Nichkhun tightened his grip on Wooyoung, who tensed for a second when he remembered.

_Once Nichkhun captures you, he doesn't let go._

And then Wooyoung relaxed and nuzzled Nichkhun's chest then he turned his face to Nichkhun and smiled.

"I don't want you to let go," Wooyoung softly answered and felt a light blush dusting his cheeks, he saw Nichkhun's lips tug into that angelic smile, so different from his devilish smirk while his mocha eyes twinkled.

"Woo, be my boyfriend."

Once again, Nichkhun didn't ask, he stated and Wooyoung knew yet again, he wouldn't argue with that statement, so he just smiled, his chubby cheeks were colored a delicate red.

"Khun-hyung," the smaller teen gently coughed and blushed harder, not knowing how to answer to the statement without sounding like a girl. "Umm, yes, of course.." Wooyoung blushed even harder when he felt Nichkhun's chest rumble from laughing and the younger teen pouted.

"Sleep, Youngie, you're worn out," Nickhun gently said and once again continued drawing something on Woo's back at the same time lulling the blushing teen to deep sleep.

Nichkhun stayed awake for sometime all along drawing something on Woo's back. The Thai felt a smirk playing on his lips as he felt that Woo was already deep asleep. He too felt his eyelids getting heavier with every moment.

The long pale fingers still continued to draw.

**N I C H K H U N ' S P R O P E R T Y , B A C K O F F **

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So? Nice? Weird? I really tried hard this time to write realisticly not like with Riku/Sora... Did I do well? Haha, I know there are really few people who know 2PM on and this fic probably won't get read much yet I couldn't just not post in on . is my wooooorld :33 So yeah. Ff Lj anytime xD

OH, if people are scared that I copied this - don't be. I'm known as Jutasija in LJ if you're wonderin' xD And I made it clear there that I was also L'uke-chan. So yeah.

2PM FOREVER! I'll Be Back soon with other juicy fics 3

Love YOU!

Happy New Years! 333


End file.
